


Hot Mess

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace is more fun to write anyways, And her havin' fun with an old friend, Basically just a backstory to that one Instagram pic, Gen, Honestly just Let Murdoc Rot, Instagram, It's just my girl bein' cute, Old Friends, References to Drugs, y'all know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: It's a day at the races, with old friends of all kinds!





	Hot Mess

It started at a race track. Noodle thought it would be the best way to celebrate getting that old cunt out of their lives, even if he comes back. She pulled the money for the trip out of his account just before freezing it, then surprised her boys with tickets. Both of them seemed super excited to hang out with her in this part of her life. When she whipped out her phone and gave it to 2D, however, that was a different tale. 

 

“Wot am I supposed t’ do wiff this, Noods?”

 

“Take a pic of me, Toochie. I need to update my Insta anyways and what better than talking about how much fun we’re having without Murdoc in our lives?” she asked as she found a pose to strike in front of the mural just inside the gate. Russel shook his head at the first few photos 2D snapped. 

 

“Man, she looks like a hot mess in those. Our girl got a reputation to uphold and these will ruin it. Hand that thing over.”

 

The younger man took a few more pictures of her, then showed his girl. She scrolled through both sets and laughed, “These look identical, Russel. I think I’m just plain a hot mess.”

 

Both men were on the verge of launching into rants on how she’s a  _ beautiful young woman who is not a hot mess, she is a person worth loving because we  _ _ adore her _ , but they were forced to stop by her hands on their wrists. 

 

“Come on, we’re not gonna get any good seats talking here!”

 

They did score some pretty good seats, after all, just a few rows back. Noodle wondered for a few seconds on using their celebrity status to get better seats before a group of men showed up, asking if the seats to their left were taken. She took one look at them before gasping loudly. 

 

“Oh my god, Ace?!”

 

The one of them who was wearing sunglasses grinned at her, “Hey, Noodle! It’s been too long, babe. These your boys?”

 

“Yeah, Russel and 2D. Those yours?”

 

“You know it, baby, we got Snake, Lil Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy. Damn girly, I’ve missed you!”

 

Noodle climbed over 2D to hug her friend. Once she was done, she turned to her boys, “Guys, this is Ace. He and Murdoc go way back and the old fart took me with him to visit this guy during our last tour. By far, my favorite Old Man Murdoc journey. How you been, bubba, it really has been too long!”

 

“I’m good, doing most of the usual nowadays. Where’s Mudz now, I’m sure the boys and I would like to get ‘reacquainted’ with him,” Ace said. Billy chuckled and cracked his knuckles. Their younger friend gave off a fake pout, “In jail. He was ‘accused’ of smuggling shit, so he’s stuck behind bars back in England. Too bad to. I’ve got some snacks over here that I would’ve loved to enjoy while you guys got ‘reacquainted’, bubba.”

 

“Yeah, too bad. You guys looking forward to the race? I’m putting my money on number twenty-two.”

 

“That’s a good one, but I’ve got my eye on number forty-one. The driver’s looking really good today,” she said, to the amusement of Ace. 

 

“Sure she does, babe. By that logic, I should keep my eyes on number five, especially his backside.”

 

The two burst into laughter. Noodle invited the gang to sit beside them, even going so far as to glare at 2D until he moved over so she could sit by Ace. The old friends joked and caught up until the start of the race. The instant the lights went off, both were out of their seats and climbing down towards the track. They didn’t quite get to the fence, but they still cheered from much closer than the seats. Russel watched them closer than the cars zooming around the track until he had an idea. 

 

“Noodle, you still want a good pic for your Insta?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Go, 22, beat those stupid men!” she screamed as she turned around to look at her bandmate, “Why?”

 

Ace turned to side eye him and Russel tapped his screen. Noodle laughed loudly as she turned back to her other friend, “Wanna be on my Instagram, bubba?”

 

He grinned at her wildly, “I’d just love that, babe.”

 

Russel texted it to her and their entire group got back to the race. Noodle was quite smug when her choice passed the finish line first. The band left the track with the other group, everyone joking and smiling. As 2D and Snake snuck off to the bathroom to “use it”, Ace said something that brought most of the other conversations to a halt, “Hey, there’s talk about you guys doing another album for next summer. Who’s gonna be your bassist for it, with the old asshole in jail?”

 

She gave back his same wild grin, looking a lot like a certain arsehole neither of her bandmates were willing to name, “You still play, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I freakin' love the possible dynamic between Noodle & Ace and I need to write them more! Ace is just a fun character in general to write, kinda like a version of Murdoc minus 90% of the asshole-ness and plus 10% pure mess. Add just a sprinkle of smartass and let chill (a lot) and you've got my new favorite character to write! Tbh doing other fics in the Gorillaz canon, especially with Murdoc in them, is a lot less fun now that I know there's an alternative who fits with the band sooo much better. This got off topic, point is I hope y'all enjoyed this fic. If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment, they really help me figure out what y'all like! 
> 
> Most importantly of all, have a wonderful day!


End file.
